User talk:Shidou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeon Defenders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Elf Mage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ltearth (Talk) 17:55, October 22, 2011 You may contact Finally(RighteousRage) or Jetah with any questions. Ask LtEarth for anything related to formatting! = Finally = 04:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Template:Icon I have indicated no problems with those images. You are going to have to be more specific. Nope sorry. I don't see the problem still. What exactly is happening? The Template:Icon is currently not being used. Did you want to make a template to use for the icons? Thanks and I'll fix that one template... LtEarth misses that images not linking to pages thing... = Finally = 21:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) There is no need for a template for this. It will be more work to make a template for it where we can just make all those images link to pages. Okay build in the Template:Sandbox and I'll check it out. So far so good. I will tweak it later on. Also the one of the crystal won't work. But it is cool. Thanks. It's too big for use on the map pages. Template:Map information Awesome template for the maps! Crimsoncoder 13:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) CrimsonCoder : Thanks. —Shidou T/ 14:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Contributions You need to talk to us before you do something big like the Map Information template you made. Although nice. It is messy. Moving the maps to a template was inevitable, but they weren't a problem at the moment. Also if you have issues with the Wiki that are urgent it should be posted on my talk page. I check that daily. Thanks for your work. Keep it up. Also. I replied to your request on Finally's page. Don't get me wrong. I love the initiative and am not mad or anything. Just drop a message off and it's all good. I want to encourage every one to take initiatives. There's something I want to ask of you. As your working around the Wiki can you keep a lookout for these three things. 1. Vandalism. Just tage the page with 2. Deleting. Articles that should be deleted or even questionable be marked with 3. Place a vandalism tag on a page if you see any Want To Buy or Sell comments. Thanks that would help a lot. I am here now... I had to take a small break for other things but you can send me anything that needs to be done now! = Finally = 04:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Remove the copypasted comments at Huntress that begin with "To maximize Huntress DPS" DONE *Remove all of . DONE *Have all of the button images at Dungeon Defenders Wiki link to the appropriate articles. ' DONE' *Unprotect Template:Icon or edit it so that it has the standard documentation format. FOR YOU TO FIX *Delete all of the articles in [[]]this list; if the images can be used, then place them in the appropriate weapon article or delete them otherwise. DONE but the time you read this ;) Hey ya ;) I tossed you admin since you seem to know your stuff. I was asked to update the IGN wiki as it will be used directly in the game. I do not know why we need 2 but that one will be a more basic guide/handbook one and this is going to be the hardcore fan based one... of course it'll be better. Please if you need something right away, PM me on the forums. I am Finally. I moderate there all day and get those PMs faster then on here =/ My only request is about changing the main page and the most viewed formats... Someone changed the familiar one and it looks very bad... Please send me a message before editing these! If you have any questions, feel free to ask =] = Finally = 05:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) One more thing... We have a big project I want to do right now and I need help. LTEarth of us will design a template but I need help populating it and hopefully LTEarth will make it look nice... The weapons section is quite lacking and needs to be redone. See this for reference to what we need: http://www.fiestafan.com/wiki/index.php?title=Weapons_%28Fighter%29 Something like Name, Icon, Location, Version (PC/Mobile/Console) Rarity, Damage, etc. The first 5 are most important, but I feel a simple table under the Squire Weapons page will be better then having huge tiles for each item. We can add damages in later or as we see fit, a bad, normal, good rather then hard numbers that seem to change lately. Please tell me if you like/get/understand my idea! = Finally = 05:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the message and the welcome message New Template You ready for this beast of a template? Okay, so using the text imposed template we have on the Wiki I rip some graphics out of the game. Here is what I have in mind. A user goes onto any page (familiar weapons armors) and instead of using a picture of the stats with all the other crud, most people don't know how to or have the program to rip out just the stats, they say base damage then type 123. The 123 will appear where the text would normally go on the stats. I can easily rip them out of the game and everything. What you think? Naw we will just used regular fonts. Doesn't have to be fancy. It will take me a while to do pictures though. I work full time and school so once I rip them all I will let you know so we can get on the chat and talk coding. Regarding Fins idea for a table on weapons. We don't have to include the stats. Since each weapon is going to have its own page we can have it link to each page. Hmm but then that would pretty much be just a list of the usable weapons not really a table... We just qualify the rarity on demand and how hard it currently is to get in game for now. We could also add specials to the chart and more info I recently forgot I wanted to add =/ I'll have a complete list tomorrow but for now the basic 4-5 things should be okay ;) Yoraiz0r here, thanks for doing so Shidou , the 'Full' pages were my bad , as I was still new to the wiki and the way it works. Learth practically gave a section in the dev blog focused on my bad action >_< The pictures are not affected by the pages , so deleting the full pages is completely fine , whilist we can just add the pictures to their fitting , original pages! =D Hi there, I'm trying to make things reflect the new patches since they keep coming so quickly it's kinda hard to re-edit every like days as it is ^^ Regarding weapons pages Ok, so here is what I have so far on the template used on pages such as Bows (with the example of what that page looks like with it): User:Crimsoncoder/Sandbox Let me know what you think, including if it is too big, need more/less information, etc Be sure to look at Bows to see what it looks like now. Crimsoncoder 12:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and changed those links. Just want you to know that all tags that are related to an articles quality should be placed at the top. Thanks. No that's fine, but you should make the name only one word if possible or at the most two. I'd name it something like Template:Tower Table or something. Thanks! hey I got some bad and good news to talk to you about. Let me know next time you get on chat. --__-- Ok Shidou i'm sorry for this one but i just really want to know it and i don't find any forum.. --__-- Xflamecrossx 05:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC)I was kinda hoping wouldn't it be nice to have the other classes wield a shield(except the huntress) and to have a two hand or single hand weapon will its just a thought since mage class is super soft aga inst enemies :3 Deleting Pictures So... I uploaded some pictures that are no longer in use. I tried finding the delete option but could not find it in the page or in the uploading pictures guide.I think I remember seeing you delete or rename (can't find rename as well) Is it an admin only privelege? I would provide the links but there are quite a few (4 or 5). If I cannot do it I will point out the links. Thanks! Blaza192 02:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) stole my weps hi, can u look at my post i have a problem. its all explained in the post, u should be able to find it under recent activity or just type in in the search bar someone stole my weps —Preceding unsigned comment added by Stoney191 (talk • ) 05:25, December 3, 2011. Please add four tildes (~~~~) to the end of all your talk page messages! Spammer Would you mind banning the guy that spams this scamming/modding-page all over the place? Veristaya 08:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Cikosis. I am the person that Veristaya is having a problem with. He says that what I have been doing and having posted is inapproriate. I would like to point out about his profile picture being inapproriate due to the fact that it shows the critter giving the middle finger. I am unable to allow my children to view this wiki because of the content of his profile. Yet he is requesting people to be banned for speaking their minds and trying to inform the gaming community that there are dishonest players out there. He seems to be protecting the dishonest players. I am not calling him dishonest per se, but it seems very odd that he would act this protective about people that he don't even know that ARE scammers. I am the type that would love to make the game playabe for all, not just certain ones. Also, I do not need to provide him with any information as to how I became a sponsor and who i sponsor. So him putting up false accusations is considered defimation of character and is illegal. Yet you still allow him to continue this illegal act. Is there any way that this issue can be resolved so it does not have to go through the justice system? Sincerely, Russ Ryan JamesCikosis 07:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you even read what you type? I don't think so. I didn't protect anyone I just didn't like the fact that the site was spammed multiple times. Also I don't know how you come to this cnclusion but why the heck do you think I had a problem with you in the first place? I thought you weren't the one spamming that page? Now you are? Uhoh, decide! And you may visit my page as often as you want, but don't edit something in. You may of course leave a message at my talk page though I will simply ignore everything from you from now on and delete whatever you 'contribute' to my page. Veristaya 07:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Cikosis: Inappropriate user avatars are handled at VSTF, wiki editors generally don't touch others' user pages, and I already messaged Veristaya about his behavior towards you on his talk page a few days ago. Not that I believe this incident has any chance of reaching the preliminary hearing stage, but you can help us resolve this by not making any claims about being a sponsor, not editing other user pages, and following the link above if you do have that much of a problem with Veristaya's avatar. : Veristaya: You'd be helping yourself more if you were to disengage until I ask for your input. —Shidou T/ 08:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Shidou: I would like to thank you for helping to resolve this issue. I will let the issue drop as I am not going to continue to feed the flames. I have removed my profile pic due to the fact that I didn't realize tht it could be considered inappropriate. I just support the right to bear arms as stated in the constitution. Again, thank you very much for your help. :) Cikosis 08:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Frankly I'm not aware of any policy on Wikia avatars, so I don't know what they would consider inappropriate. Thanks for your cooperation, and hopefully we can all get along now. :D —Shidou T/ 08:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Private Message Is there a way to send PMs ? : None that I am aware of. would work if Cikosis has enabled his email. —Shidou T/ 08:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah as if it would want to talk to him. I meant you actually. :: Since you're online now, you can try joining . —Shidou T/ 08:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :: to the person that asked about private messages: i enabled my email so that you may send a message to me so that we can converse in private and keep issues out of the public eye. :) Cikosis 08:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) locked templates needing updates These templates need to be updated to include the new maps/enemies/icons Template:Mapsmenu -- needs Mistymire Forest Template:Icon -- needs spider and spider queen Template:Creaturemenu -- needs spider and spider queen —Preceding unsigned comment added by Crimsoncoder (talk • ) 14:38, December 19, 2011. Please add four tildes (~~~~) to the end of all your talk page messages! : Sorry for not replying sooner. Just finished my last exam. —Shidou T/ 08:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism *http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.225.156.205 *http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.187.163.32 Please ban. Thanks! Guyde 17:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : While you're at it, can you lock the Barbarian page to registered users only? It's getting messed up pretty frequently today. Cheers, Guyde 22:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :: From what I've seen so far it seems that the anons as a whole are generally far more constructive than detrimental, so I'd like to leave it unprotected for now but I'll keep an eye on the article history for a couple of days. Thanks for the heads-up. —Shidou T/ 17:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC)